thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Anton
Lucifer "Luke" Anton is a young human male who ends up becoming a vessel for The Carver. He appears as a supporting character in ''Handprints of the Dead'', ''and as The Carver's vessel (or human appearance) in numerous Arknthology series. History ''Handprints of the Dead Luke was a college student working on a project about The Hooks Killer for his Psychology class. He needed a good grade in order to get into medical school, as his father wanted. Luke accepted the help of a strange and mysterious man who knew a great deal about Hooks, and claimed to be the killer himself. Luke and the man began filming in a local park, in a cabin where The Hooks Killer was said to have committed some of his infamous murders. Off camera, Luke behaved obnoxiously, being loud and rude to Hooks (presumably assuming that the man was lying about his identity). As filming progressed, Luke became increasingly apathetic. On the last day of filming, he began lazily making up information to pad out the film (such as claiming that Hooks was once a foosball champion), and revealed that he had only obtained three interviews with locals regarding The Hooks Killer. Hooks began berating Luke, pointing out that he hadn't even bothered to wear the same shirt between filming sessions. However, Luke continued his disrespectful behavior, laughing at Hooks and mocking his raspy voice. Finally, Hooks lost patience and attacked Luke, cutting his chest open and performing a magic ritual that summoned The Carver into his vessel. It's unknown how Hooks was able to do this; however, it was hinted that Hooks held a fragment of The Carver's soul that was transferred seamlessly into Luke. Arknthology ''Michael's Camera'' Sometime prior to his first on-camera appearance, Luke became a vessel for The Carver. Using Luke's body, Carver tracked down Ellpagg in .Reality and drew him out of Michael Knight. After facing off briefly, the two sat down to tea. Ellpagg (who could see The Carver's true form through the vessel) stated that Michael, watching the events in the third person through his camera, probably saw Carver as one of his friends; however, Michael didn't know Luke, so there was no recognition. The Carver managed to convince Ellpagg to go back to the The Infernous by telling him that the Hethe wished to speak to him in person. The ruse worked, and Ellpagg departed for The Infernous, where he was once again taken prisoner. On May 15th, Michael Knight tore through the timeline and encountered The Carver (again) as the system crash began. After the two of them shifted timelines multiple times due to "reality leaks" (which Carver stated were caused by Hooks), Michael was taken over by Azrael the Arknangel, in the guise of Edgar Kharon. Azrael shot Luke's body, killing him and sending The Carver back to The Infernous. ''The Knight Shift'' Still wearing Luke's body, The Carver found himself a prisoner in The Infernous. Because he was sent to the realm against his will, and while bound to Luke's mortal vessel, The Infernous didn't recognize him and began to turn against him. Due to the hallucinations caused by The Infernous, Carver and Ellpagg ended up turning on each other and fighting; during this fight, the two of them discussed the Arknangels, and how The Carver was one of them through Luke. Afterwards, The Carver was bleeding from the wounds he sustained in the fight. He explained that Luke's body was "taking over" in The Infernous, and that it was turning him mortal; this meant that the injuries he had acquired, while minor, would end up killing him. Ellpagg ran up to the Infinity Hallway to get help from the Hethe, but Carver succumbed to his injuries before Ellpagg could find help. This caused Carver's power and memories to be transferred to Ellpagg, the nearest outlet. Arknthology Stories (Original) In the now non-canon "(Chapter) 4", The Carver appeared in his natural, skeletal form and killed an Arkn soldier who was about to try to kill Ellpagg. Ellpagg (who was looking forward to felling the soldier himself) scolded The Carver for ruining his fun; when The Carver didn't respond, Ellpagg grumbled that he liked him better when he was "in Luke". The Knight Shift: End Times Having apparently "died" from his injuries, The Carver nevertheless was alive, and continued to wear Luke Anton's appearance. After suppressing Ellpagg's memories, Carver managed to trick him into returning to the Garage under the guise that they were two friends attending a costume party (much as he had the first time Ellpagg was escorted into The Infernous). On this occasion, The Carver donned a paper mask of Alex Winter's face. ''acryfromwinter'' In "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Lumberjacks?", The Carver, still wearing Luke's form, materialized in Alex Winter's shower. He shifted into street clothes consisting of a red plaid shirt and a beanie, which led Alex to compare his appearance to that of a lumberjack (prompting The Carver to tell him to "shut the fuck up"). In between strumming Luke's guitar, Carver ordered Alex to follow him around, revealing that they had been teleported to Luke's former apartment. It was shown that Luke owned two dogs (with The Carver jokingly telling Alex to "mind the bitches"), and played video games. Personality Luke's personality is that of a typical "frat boy". He is lazy, slovenly, and a slacker, putting little effort into anything he does (unless he finds it "fun"). He is also quite rude: he insists on singing loudly in the car while he and Hooks are driving, talks about a drugs and booze-filled weekend retreat (during which he humiliated a female acquaintance, whom he calls a "bitch"), and constantly talks down to and insults Hooks (continuing to do so even after Hooks calls him out on his behavior). Appearance Luke is an average looking, slightly overweight white male. He appears to be in his early 20s, and has curly dark hair and brown or hazel eyes. He often dresses casually, in clothing featuring shades of red (foreshadowing his future connection to The Carver). He frequently wears a grey knit beanie. He also wears square eyeglasses with black frames. Trivia and Speculation * Luke was portrayed by Zayne V. The actor wore his own clothing, and improvised most of his onscreen dialogue and actions. * Both Luke's first and last name are both references to demonology and the occult: his first name, "Lucifer", is the name of the fallen angel who is widely believed to have became Satan, while "Anton" is a reference to Anton LaVey, an occultist who founded the Church of Satan. * Luke might have had Arkn blood, or been a human Arknza. This would explain why The Carver describes himself as having become an Arknangel after taking Luke's vessel, and why he becomes bound to his body (i.e. a sort of convergence). * It has been theorized that Luke was a member of the Cult of Coolificus Coolage, due to his fascination with The Hooks Killer. However, there is no evidence to support this theory. * It's unknown how The Carver acquired Luke's vessel in Arknthology continuity. However, it is strongly hinted that The Hooks Killer helped him (similar to how he helps him in Handprints). It is strongly hinted that Luke's body was an unsuitable vessel for The Carver: DeathlyLogic has confirmed that The Carver's presence in .Reality was ultimately responsible for the crash on May 15th, 2015 (though it was kicked off by Hooks) due to his Hethian power overloading the system; this suggests that Luke's vessel was insufficient at containing him. ** This is further supported by the fact that every appearance of The Carver in Luke's "vessel" after May 15th takes place in the Infernous. The only times Carver physically appears in .Reality after this, he's wearing the vessel of Michael Knight or Ellpagg (both of whom possess Arkn blood). Carver does appear to safely use Luke's vessel in "The Court of Three Fools" (MedBoy789); however, it is possible that by this time, he has fully merged with Luke's form and as such is able to appear safely inside the system (for brief periods of time). Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Arknza Category:Males Category:Vessels Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)